


Ring In The New Year Right

by YondudeUdonta



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Engagement, Fluff, Happy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 04:31:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13228131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YondudeUdonta/pseuds/YondudeUdonta
Summary: Just a short little blurb because I wanted to write something for the last day of 2017





	Ring In The New Year Right

"—wake up!" Kraglin jerked awake, falling out of bed and looking up at Yondu blearily.

"We're under attack or some'n?" Kraglin relaxed at the amused look in his mate's eyes, huffing out a breath. "I swear to God if you're waking me up because Rocket ate your Beasties again I'm gonna-"

"I'm giving you this," Yondu thrust a crudely wrapped package in Kraglins direction, plopping himself down on their bed. "So get up here and open it 'fore I change my mind."

Kraglin crawled up onto the bed, pulling the package towards him and starting to open it. "Am I missing a holiday? The new cycle just passed we don't have anything for a month or so."

"Just open it."

Kraglin found a rectangular box underneath the paper, flipping it open before Yondu could prompt him again.

"Oh." Kraglin breathed, looking at the earring laying there.

"Is that a no?" Yondu asked quietly. "Cause I swear-" Yondu was cut off by Kraglin tackling him, smothering him with kisses.

"Of. Course. It's. A. Yes. You. Idiot." Kraglin said in between each kiss, finally pulling back to look at him, his mate. "It's a yes." He said again.

Yondu grinned, big and beautiful even with his fucked up teeth. "Good."

Kraglin kissed him again, this time with full teeth and tongue and wandering hands. "Let's celebrate cap'n."


End file.
